Moja historia...! (tom)
Moja historia...! jest 3. tomem Boruto: Następna Generacja Naruto. Rozdział 8 "Musisz działać" (お前がやるんだ, Omae ga yarunda) left|thumb|159px|Naruto i Sasuke niszczą golema Momoshikiego. Momoshiki kończy swoją przemianę po wchłonięciu Kinshikiego. Z ogromną siłą uderza w Święte Drzewo, a następnie kopniakiem posyła na jedną z jego gałęzi Darui. Podąża za Gaarą, który blokuje jego cios piaskiem, ale włosy Momoshikiego uciekają mu, wiążąc Gaarę z kończynami, w talii i szyi, klękając go na plecach i pozwalając mu upaść na ziemię. Upada blisko Chōjūrō i Kurotsuchi, jego upadek pozwala Momoshiki kopnąć Chōjūrō od tyłu. Kurotsuchi próbuje go uderzyć, ale blokuje go i uderza w klatkę piersiową własnym ciałem, powodując jego upadek. Naruto i Sasuke docierają do niego, a Boruto patrzy z dystansu, zauważając, jak łatwo Kage pokonani. Naruto i Sasuke zauważyli, jak bardzo się zmienił, Naruto nazywa go potworem, by zagrać Momoshiki, który uważa Naruto za jednego. Momoshiki i Naruto wymieniają ciosy, Momoshiki udaje się wyrzucić Naruto. Udaje się do Naruto, by wylądować innym trafieniem, ale Naruto unika go i blokuje następną, wchodząc w tryb Mędrzec Sześciu Ścieżek, rozładowując własne uderzenia i wysyłając ciosy Momoshikiemu. Sasuke ląduje w swoim własnym ciosie, wysyłając Momoshiki na ścięte drzewo Boga. Momoshiki tworzy od niego drewniane smoki, z których niektóre odcinają Sasuke, zanim zostaną złapane przez jednego. Głowa trzymająca Sasuke odcina Naruto, w pełni objawiając Kuramę. Momoshiki gromadzi środowisko i tworzy wokół niego olbrzymiego golema, aby z nim walczyć. Udaje mu się złapać Kuramę za gardło, ale Sasuke interweniuje, uzbrajając Kuramę w Susanoo, pozwalając Naruto zniszczyć jedno z ramion golema. Używając miecza Susanoo, odcięli golema, a Momoshiki padł na ziemię. right|thumb|159px|Boruto przygotowuje własnego Rasengana. Naruto i Sasuke rozpraszają Kuramę i Susanoo. Boruto jest pod wrażeniem. Darui pyta, czy to koniec, ale Naruto temu zaprzecza. Kurotsuchi sugeruje, że używają świetnej techniki współpracy, ale Chōjūrō i Gaara wskazują, że doprowadzą ich do pierwszej. Naruto zauważa Katasuke i jego mężczyznę z kamerą w oddali. Pomimo ostrzeżenia Naruto, Katasuke strzela kilka ninjutsu z jego Kote, które Momoshiki chętnie wchłania, wzmacniając go. Momoshiki uwięził pięć Kage i Sasuke z cieniem jutsu z klanu Nara, a następnie Naruto przypiął czarne odbiorniki. Boruto wraca do Sasuke, mówiąc mu, że jeśli najgorsze i nie mogą już walczyć, Boruto musi działać. Momoshiki przygotowuje jutsu przeciwko Kage i Sasuke, a Boruto zaczyna tworzyć swoją Rasengana. Rozdział 9 "Jesteś jak" (まるでお前は, Marude omae wa) left|thumb|159px|Boruto z ulepszonym Rasenganem gotowy do ataku. Boruto rzuca swojego Rasengana w Momoshiki, ku zaskoczeniu Naruto. Momoshiki zauważa nadchodzący atak i przygotowuje się do jego wchłonięcia. Rasengan znika przed osiągnięciem Momoshiki, który szydzi z postrzeganej słabości ataku. Jednak atak łączy się, przełamując skupienie Momoshiki i uwalniając pozostałych od wiązania. Boruto dołącza do swojego ojca, a Sasuke wyjaśnia, jak wziął Boruto za ucznia pod warunkiem, że nauczył się Rasengana i jak Boruto nieświadomie zmienił Rasengana. Sasuke cieszy się, że pomimo nieprzewidywalnego charakteru, zadziałało. Momoshiki spożywa więcej jadalnej czakry i przygotowuje się do kolejnego niszczycielskiego ataku. Naruto prosi Boruto, aby ponownie stworzył swojego Rasengana. Boruto robi tak, a Naruto dodaje swoją czakrę do jutsu, powodując jego wzrost do ogromnego rozmiaru. Momoshiki tworzy ogromne własne jutsu. Sasuke prowadzi atak, mówiąc im, że mają tylko jeden strzał. Sasuke unika ataków Momoshikiego i rzuca na niego swymi mieczami. right|thumb|159px|Kage są pod wrażeniem zderzenia się Rasengana Boruto z Rasenganem Momoshikiego. Momoshiki unika miecza, a Sasuke zamienia się miejscami z nim, ale Momoshiki znów go kopie, nazywając swoją sztuczkę oczywistą. Miecz Sasuke okazuje się być przebranym Boruto, któremu udaje się zbliżyć do Momoshikiego i dźgnąć Rinnegana na jego prawej dłoni i zostaje złapany za gardło. Prawdziwy Boruto zbliża się do Momoshikiego z masywnym Rasenganem, który w uścisku Momoshiki jest cienistym klonem, który się rozprasza. Jutsu Momoshikiego i Boruto, z jutsu Boruto, pokonującym Momoshiki, niszcząc go i raniąc również prawe ramię Boruto. Inni Kage są pod wrażeniem Boruto. Sasuke powraca do poprzedniej oceny Boruto, teraz przekonany, że Boruto jest jak Naruto. Rozdział 10 "Moja historia...!" (オレの物語…!!, Ore no Monogatari…!!) left|thumb|159px|Momoshiki po raz ostatni rozmawia z Boruto przed naznaczeniem losu. Naruto, Sasuke e Boruto olham para a Árvore Divina destruída. Naruto diz que foi uma vitória para Sasuke, por estar certo sobre a natureza dos ninjas e logo em seguida, Boruto tem uma sensação estranha. Naruto o chama para que Sasuke possa levá-los para casa e, Boruto ouve uma voz falando com ele, e se vira para então ver Momoshiki, que diz que Boruto tem o sangue de quem possui o Byakugan, pois ele pode percebê-lo. Boruto tenta chamar Naruto, mas o tempo parou para todos os outros. Momoshiki paralisa Boruto e diz que mesmo com seu poder e seu Byakugan, ele não pode prever seu próprio destino, mas alega ver claramente o de Boruto, dizendo que seus olhos azuis lhe custarão tudo e que estejas ciente de que uma vez que derrotem um deus, deixem de ser comuns, e continuem caminhando pelo caminho. Momoshiki pega o pulso de Boruto enquanto ele desaparece e o tempo recomeça. Sasuke parece ter percebido o que aconteceu até certo ponto. Dias depois, o Time Moegi discute o grande número de missões que eles estão recebendo. Enquanto deixa Konoha, Gaara nota a sensação de Shinki, e ele diz que está pensando em Boruto, se perguntando como alguém como ele derrotou um inimigo tão poderoso, logo depois Kankurō brinca que Shinki ficou de braços cruzados enquanto tudo aquilo acontecia, e Gaara afirma que foi culpa dele. right|thumb|159px|Boruto jest zdeterminowany, aby osiągnąć swoje cele. Shinki nega que aquilo seja o problema, é certo que, mesmo que tivesse permissão para lutar, teria perdido para Momoshiki. Yodo diz que Shinki poderia derrotar Boruto e, Gaara diz-lhes para se concentrarem em seus próprios caminhos ninjas sem se preocuparem se os outros estão indo melhores por conta própria. Boruto reclama de seu jogo e, pergunta a sua mãe se suas roupas estão prontas. Boruto sai para uma missão e deseja a seu pai um bom dia no trabalho. Depois disso, Boruto, Sarada e Mitsuki assistem às entrevistas de Boruto. Sarada castiga-o por fazer batota antes e, Boruto diz que já se desculpou por isso. Logo depois, Mitsuki elogia Boruto como filho e neto de Hokage e Sarada pergunta se ele quer se tornar Hokage um dia, mas Boruto nega, o certo é que Sarada será Hokage, como um que protege o Hokage, semelhante a Sasuke. Sarada comenta que os olhos de Boruto são mais azuis do que os de Naruto e, Boruto lembra as palavras de Momoshiki sobre seus olhos. Konohamaru chega com informações sobre sua próxima missão. Boruto desembrulha as bandagens em sua mão direita, revelando uma marca em forma de diamante. É certo que Boruto está determinado a perseverar qualquer destino que venha a sua maneira, porque ele é um ninja e se juntará a sua equipe. Rozdział 11 "Nowa misja...!" (新たな任務!!, Aratana Ninmu!!) left|thumb|159px|Sarada próbuje ochronić się przed ostrzem z trucizną. Konohamaru dá algumas ordens para Boruto, Sarada e Mitsuki pelo rádio. Boruto está distraído, irritando Sarada pelo seu jeito desconjuntado. Boruto está pensando em sua última conversa com Sasuke, após receber um selo desconhecido na palma de sua mão enquanto conversava com Momoshiki; todos os fatos vistos por Sasuke por meio de seu Rinnegan. Sasuke disse a Boruto que o selo e efeitos colaterais em seu corpo não eram normais, mas que era para ele não agir enquanto suas pesquisas não ficassem completas. O repórter local anuncia ao vivo sobre o roubo no Banco de Konoha. O time de Boruto chega ao local onde os Bandidos Mujina estão, e Mitsuki logo captura um deles ao estender seu braço. Sarada, por sua vez, aparece na frente do outro bandido e inicia um confronto, antes de derrotá-lo com alguns golpes. Devido a isso, o terceiro bandido entra no meio para defender seus companheiros, advertindo que Sarada não era nada comparado com as habilidades do "chefe" deles, depois da garota não se impressionar com suas ações. O bandido a ataca, mas ela bloqueia-o. Usando uma lâmina oculta em seu pulso coberta de veneno, Sarada tenta impedir que o veneno a alcance. O bandido zomba de Sarada, dizendo que levaria seu cadáver consigo. Para seu alívio, Boruto chega e entrega um pontapé no rosto do bandido, surpreso por Sarada ser corajosa a ponto de lutar de igual para igual. right|thumb|159px|Ibiki zdaje raport dotyczący Katasuke. Sozinho, o bandido usa uma bomba de fumaça para se ocultar e fugir, mas Boruto e Sarada localizam-o, e tentam seguir o plano de deixá-lo fugir para chegarem até o grupo deles. No entanto, Boruto termina de completar a missão atingindo um Rasengan no estômago do bandido. Sarada se revolta pela ação precipitada de Boruto. Boruto quer ir embora o mais rápido possível para se encontrar com Shikadai, ainda recebendo críticas de Sarada. Apesar disso, Konohamaru considera uma missão cumprida. Dentro de Konoha, Ibiki relata a Naruto sobre o estado de Katasuke, de total tristeza pelos transtornos causados, do qual havia sido submetido ao controle de um inimigo desconhecido fora da aldeia. Enquanto sob controle, Katasuke acabou vazando informações do Kote. Naruto ordena que Ibiki e Sai continuem a investigar, além de colocar Shikamaru responsável por quaisquer informações que Katasuke dizer-lhe. Mirai chega eufórica entregando o relatório sobre a captura dos bandidos, pelo grupo de Boruto. Shikamaru quer um isqueiro, mas Mirai diz-lhe que é proibido fumar dentro da Residência do Hokage. Eles continuam o relatório e percebem que Shojoji, considerado o chefe e presente no Livro Bingo, não estava entre os causadores do problema. left|thumb|159px|Boruto, Inojin i Shikadai kupują nowe karty. Mudando de assunto, Shikamaru lembra Naruto sobre sua reunião com o Daimyō do País do Fogo, da qual havia esquecido. Nas ruas de Konoha, ao mesmo tempo, Tentō Madoka, o filho do Daimyō, mostra a seu pai o cartão colecionável com o rosto de Naruto jovem, adquirido em sua última compra. O daimyō pede desculpas ao filho e diz que precisa ir a uma reunião com o Hokage, pedindo, em seguida, para seu segurança cuidar de Tentō. Depois de se maravilhar com os cartões adquiridos, Tentō pergunta ao seu guarda-costa quantos pacotes eles tinham para vender, e, embora Yamaoka diga que a compra é limitada por pessoas, Tentō está obstinado à comprar a loja inteira. Boruto, Shikadai e Inojin também compraram novos pacotes de cartões colecionáveis, e Boruto fica feliz por conseguir adquirir o cartão raro de seu pai. Boruto decide comprar outro pacote de cartões, a fim de encontrar outro cartão específico e raro. Sarada está entendiada. Metal Lee chega correndo - aparentemente treinando, aliás - para entregar a mensagem de Konohamaru a Boruto, que lhe chama até o gabinete do Hokage. right|thumb|159px|Boruto i Tentō jednocześnie potrząsają ręce, a Tentō obserwuje styl Boruto. Quando chega no local, Konohamaru apresenta Boruto para Tentō e vice-versa. Tentō, em sua primeira análise de Boruto, julga seus vestes, esperando que por ser filho do Hokage ele tivesse roupas mais luxuosas. Konohamaru intervém e atribui Boruto à missão de escoltar o filho do daimyō, Tentō, enquanto o pai do garoto estivesse em reunião em Konoha. Boruto não quer aceitar a missão, visto que Tentō foi rude anteriormente com seu modo de se vestir. No entanto, Konohamaru informa que o próprio daimyō considerou Boruto apto o suficiente para mostrar uma lição a Tentō, a fim de mostrá-lo como é ser um verdadeiro shinobi. Reclamando sobre a qualidade do chá servido de fundo, Tentō aproveita para estimular Boruto, inclusive, a ensiná-lo sobre a vida. Boruto sussurra para Konohamaru que quer socar o nobre menino. Removendo as más impressões, Konohamaru admite que isso será uma boa missão para que Boruto desenvolva também as características de Tentō. Tentō parece feliz para iniciar sua escolta particular. Kategoria:Tomy